


Maybe in another life...

by Nadeshiko_Aoki



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AkaYona AU, Clamp AU, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably suffering inside at some point, Tsubasa AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadeshiko_Aoki/pseuds/Nadeshiko_Aoki
Summary: This is going to be a collection of AU-ideas I wanted to write for AkaYona.





	Maybe in another life...

_Winds were rising. No good had ever come from winds rising. When that happened the stupid priest and the old Lady came up with more ideas to torment him. He had enough problems with his studies and did not need this whole magic crap._

“Curse those spirits. Nobody even needs them around, they just mess up everyone's life.” Yoon hated to rant about magic in public but he was so fed up with his job as personal maid, cook and delivery guy for the witch that he couldn't care less at the moment. Ignoring the funny looks the people gave him, he continued to Lady Gi-Gan's shop, but the weather was not on his side suddenly taking a turn to the worse. From one minute to another, rain started to poor down from the skies. The pretty genius cursed under his breath and ran towards the shop grounds.

When he entered the the place something unusual appeared in his line of sight. Gi-Gan was wearing formal clothing, standing in the yard unmoving, her eyes locked to a certain spot in the garden. ' _ She is awaiting someone _ ,' the fifteen-year-old concluded. It was then, when one of Gi-Gan's little helpers gave him a set of spare clothing. “Make yourself presentable kid, you are soaking. The water is not good for the floorboards, dry yourself up.” Yoon jumped at the sound of the witch's voice inside his head, but he still complied, as much as he was annoyed by that woman, he did not want to end up on her bad side.

As soon as he was done he joined her in the yard, this time with an umbrella. “Kid, it is time for your last payment. I will fulfill your wish but only if you will go with those children.” The smile that had formed on the boy's face was directly overshadowed by the confusion on whom he should be following.

Barely a second later a young man appeared out of thin air. Yoon would've been taken aback if it hadn't happened awfully often since he had started working for the witch. “You took your sweet time, didn't you Jae-Ha. You are late, I have been waiting in the rain for hours, you snot-nosed brat.” The man continued to smile. “I missed you too m'Lady. What is it that you wish me to do, Gi-Gan? I am sure you did not dress all fancy just for me, even if I would really like that.” The witch snorted. “As if I would pull out the formal garments for you. Remember when I told you about those children...their time has come, yours and the kid's over there as well. Your fates are already intertwined. The clock has started ticking again.” The man called Jae-Ha turned to Yoon. “So, have you at least told him what his role in the whole mess is? Or is that my job?” The pretty boy looked confused at the two of them. “I will not tell him and neither will you. It is important that he has to find out for himself Jae-Ha.” The rain started to pour down stronger now. “Here they come.” 

The ground started to blur, creating human shapes and revealing three human beings, two men and an unconscious girl. “Save Her! Save Princess Yona!” The dark haired man shouted at Lady Gi-Gan, while the boy with the bright blond hair was trying to calm him down. “Mister, shouting will not solve anything. Zeno is sure if it lies in her power Lady Gi-Gan will save her.” Gi-Gan then approached the small group, putting a hand on the girl's head. “She has lost something very important, am I right?” It was the blonde who turned to answer the witch, while his dark haired companion continued to glare daggers at her, clutching his Princess tighter. “The Miss has lost her feathers. She no longer has the wings of her memories, they are not in the world we live in anymore. The mister and I have come here to ask for your help in retrieving the feathers.” Yoon's glance shifted from the small group to Gi-Gan, shouting question at her in his head. He felt truly uncomfortable in that situation, the wish to help her somehow was blooming inside his chest. He wanted to run over, shout to the witch that he would pay part of the price even if he wasn't sure why. 

“You are aware that your wish does not come cheap. The price for the travel throughout the different worlds will be something highly precious, but you already know my price for you, right Zeno?” He clutched the golden dragon crest around his neck tightly, shut his eyes, but gave it to her, while whispering something. She took it and continued her offer. “As for you,” she turned to Hak who was still clutching Yona to his chest. “You do not carry anything of value with you and neither does she. So there is only one thing I can ask for as you price. Your Price will be your relationship. If you agree you have to understand that she won't remember you even if her memories return, never. That means you will take something from her that makes her who she is. Do you understand me?” He looked at her, pain and guilt painting his face. “I agree, just save her or at least help her.” 

The dark-haired man had barely stopped talking when two other people appeared in the shop's yard. One with hair as white as snow and the other with eyes like molten gold, both asking at the same time: “Are you the dimensional witch?” Both of them were surprised to see other people being there as well. “That is one name they call me, but I do not think that this matters. Both of you have a wish don't you?” Both of them once again answered in unison. “I do not want to... return to my own world.”, the golden eyed man said, while the man with the white hair shouted: “I need to return to my own world, I have to help them!” Gi-Gan just looked at them with an unbetraying expression. “I shall fulfill your wish, for you, but it will come at a price.” She turned to the golden eyed man, scanning his appearance “Your name is Shin-Ah isn't it? It seems like this mask of yours is a very important item to you. It will be the price for your wish.” The young man took a step back, looking shocked and torn between giving in or running away. He bit his lip, reached for the mask and handed it to her. A small turn from the witch to the other man and she continued: “For you, young Lord Kija it shall be the family heirloom, you are wearing.” He blinked unbelieving, staring at the silver bracelet on his right arm. Breathing out he gave the trinket to Gi-Gan. She with a calm face she nodded.

“Jae-Ha...” The green haired man chuckled handing over an item wrapped in cloth. She took a look at it and gave it to one of the helpers in exchange for another item. “This little thing will be your key to the traveling between worlds, but be aware that you will not be able to chose the world you will end up in. This little item will also help you locate the girl's memories. Now group together your journey will begin now.” Her glance did travel to Jae-Ha, who tipped on Yoon on the shoulder. “We should go as well, you want to help her as well don't you.” Smiling at the young boy who looked at him with a puzzled expression. When the elder joined the group, the boy went to follow, but not without looking at Gi-Gan to be sure that what he was doing was the right thing. She nodded at him with a small smile on her face.

When the whole group was assembled, she threw said item in the air and the ground all around engulfed them. Yoon was sure that he heard Gi-Gan saying: “I hope fate will finally be kind to you good children. I wish you nothing but the best.”

_This was the start of their journey and the beginning of the end. The story had begun a long time ago and those children would decide how it would end._

 


End file.
